The aforenoted type of support can apply, for example, to tubes or pipes necessary for the circulation of any type of hydraulic fluid, such as fuel or brake fluid.
However, it can also concern electric cables or, more precisely, bundles of such cables.
In practice, these various long articles are located underneath the motor vehicle which they equip, being suspended from the floor of the latter by shackles or other support members acting locally from place to place.
To protect the articles from any water splashing, objects which may cause chipping thereof, salt or other debris, it is now being proposed to additionally affix after the articles have been installed underneath the vehicle floor, a housing which, elongate in a channel form, is usually made of a synthetic material.
It is now also envisaged to give an additional role to such a housing, giving it the function of supporting such long articles, to allow the production of a complete unified subassembly to be fixed as such under the floor of the motor vehicle when the latter is being assembled.
To this end, this housing must obviously have, projecting from its base, fixing means suitable for supporting at least one of the long articles in question.
At the same time it is important that the housing should be suitable for a range of different diameters of these long articles and, moreover, some diversity in location of the latter.